


Before

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Libnyx, M/M, bad feels only, short and uh not...so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Everyone deserved better. Deserved longer time together than any of them ever got. They steal the few moments they can, before...





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble/ficlet. 
> 
> Bad feels only.

His touch was soft, feathery light, as if he was afraid to touch the man before him. His fingers rested on those cheeks, feeling terrain they’d known so well. A single word, a breath, a name– the only one that mattered: _“Nyx.”_

The hero sighed, as if he, too, had been holding his breath. Their eyes met and something far beyond words of any tongue passed between them. Simply put, though, there was love. A deep, understanding, uplifting love.

Nyx’s eyes shined as if to say, “I’m here,” and “it’s okay,” and “I love you.” All unnecessary, as here was the proof itself, wrapped in the heat of Libertus’s fingers on his cheek. He raised his own hand, taking Lib’s and pressing his lips against the digits. Through slitted eyes, he could see the other man smile.

That was all it took. That was all he needed. Libertus pulled Nyx closer, wrapping him in a warm embrace, gesture echoing all the sentiments Nyx’s wet eyes held earlier. And suddenly it was real. They were together once more. Safe once more. In each other’s arm’s once more. Who could blame them for tears?

Somehow through the rush of emotion, their lips met. Warm, familiar, yet hastier perhaps than ever before– more desperate, more needy, as if to make up for all the years. They entwined themselves in each other, for just once allowing the feelings to overflow as they did before.

Before.

_Before._

And suddenly it was gone.

Libertus’s eyes fluttered open and he was alone. In a room he didn’t immediately recognize. In a climate he would never truly grow accustomed to. In a bed that would never be their bed. Nyx was dead. He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back (cough almost a year and a half ago cough whoops) and posted it to other platforms p late. I'm just happy to see it's apparently a much more acceptable ship than it was originally lmao. 
> 
> you can also expect more bad LibNyx feels coming lmao.   
> literally don't ever expect me to write nice things suffer with me.


End file.
